Ging Freeces
Ging Freeces Ging is the father of Gon freeces and is a 2 star Nomad hes known to be a big deal in the nomad federation as he have completed many S class missions and took on 3 S class voyages. Ging is also said to be one of the top Keosu users in the world and is also said to be the future of the federation itself. Most people dislike Ging for his rash thinking and unorthadox behavior and most dont think he is suited to lead due to the unstable attitude he has but can respect he is a genius when it comes to Reiku, Keosu and being a Nomad in general. Ging is a member of the Shenxiao and is in charge of helping those who have strayed from the path of there contracts in order to help the achieve there goThe user conjures a golden pocket watch. On the clock face, this is indicated as "M0", "Moment Zero", the point from which the single clock hand starts moving; it takes it 12 minutes to go back to M0. Within the next 12 minutes, which is the time it takes the clock hand to strike M0 again, the user can close the pocket watch to revert to the exact conditions he/she was in at M0. Wounds, fatigue and any kind of Nen ability will disappear immediately, provided they haven't been inflicted before M0 (for example, if Knuckle's "Hakoware" had been attached before that, it would not disappear, but the count would go down to match that at M0), including pre-existing wounds and fatigue. The only thing that is not restored is the user's aura. This makes it ideal for kamikaze attacks, provided the user does not die before he/she can close the pocket watch. Once the user "rewinds", the pocket watch disappears.als in being a nomad. Keosu Harmonization: ' '''When the user activates this Keosu ability, his or her maximum proficiency in the other Keosu types is automatically raised or lowered to 70%. This means that, while normally a Specialist has an 80% affinity for Conjuration like making objects from reiku and Manipulaiton like controlling others through various means including reiku , 60% for Transmutation as in changing ones reiku to a different property or Emission controlling and disconnecting ones reiku from his body and 40% for Enhancement meaning enhancing ones body mind soul finesse Keosu or any other category, his or her affinity for every category becomes 70%. giving Ging the ability to freely break down and understand other people Keosu abilities and learn them if he so choose but he must figure out the conditions the method of using it completely in order to use it or create his own version of the Keosu ability he tries to copy, He is even able to create many different original keosu abilities for himself due to him having a 70% affinity for each Keosu class where depending on ones class is how much percentage they have for each class which is normally lower then 50 percent depending on what class Chosi: 1- Before activating this ability, the user must maintain a state of Harmony Focus, Soul, Mind, Matter and Body for at least 5 minutes without pause (a ridiculous condition during training, but vexing in a serious fight) Limitation: The ability is subjected to the limitations of "Harmonization". It is basically an "overkill": the user is forced to release a huge quantity of aura continuously, even if he/she does not need it. Abilities Clock Back:The user conjures a golden pocket watch. On the clock face, this is indicated as "M0", "Moment Zero", the point from which the single clock hand starts moving; it takes it 12 minutes to go back to M0. Within the next 12 minutes, which is the time it takes the clock hand to strike M0 again, the user can close the pocket watch to revert to the exact conditions he/she was in at M0. Wounds, fatigue and any kind of Nen ability will disappear immediately, provided they haven't been inflicted before M0 (for example, if Knuckle's "Hakoware" had been attached before that, it would not disappear, but the count would go down to match that at M0), including pre-existing wounds and fatigue. The only thing that is not restored is the user's aura. This makes it ideal for kamikaze attacks, provided the user does not die before he/she can close the pocket watch. Once the user "rewinds", the pocket watch disappears. As in a normal clock, it takes the clock hand exactly 60 "tics" to go back to M0. Each "tic" corresponds to 1/60th of the aura the user possessed at M0. When he/she decides to close the watch, if the clock hand has made 27 "tics", then 27/60th of the aura originally possessed by the user will be consumed. However, between the conjuration of the watch and the activation of the effect, the user will have most likely used some aura to fight. The consumption of aura is indicated by a second, smaller clock hand that moves counter-clockwise. The area from M0 to its current position corresponds to the amount of original aura the user has consumed, and goes by the name of "Lacking Zone". If the larger clock hand enters this area, it means that from that moment the user will not have enough aura to activate the ability. The safest way to deactivate the ability would thus be to wait for 12 minutes without "rewinding". Limitation: 1- After 12 minutes the pocket watch will disappear automatically without its effect activating. Same if it is damaged in such way that the movement of the clock hand is compromised. 2- Once the ability is activated, it cannot be used again before 24 hours pass from the exact moment the clock was conjured. 3- Should the user lose consciousness before being able to close it, the pocket watch will disappear without the ability activating. 4- Should the user decide to "rewind" after the larger clock hand has entered the Lacking Zone, they will be able to do so, but the clock will not disappear; instead, it will keep existing and become indestructible until the clock hand strikes M0. At that moment, every condition that has been removed will reappear (unless it is a Nen ability and its user has been killed in the meanwhile). Furthermore, the percentage of aura that the user lacked when he/she "rewinded" will be deducted from their full amount of aura and become unusable forever. 5- The portion of surface between M0 and AP, "Activation Point", is equal to 1/12th of the clock face's area. It is called "Negative Zone" and colored red. In the minute the clock hand is in that area, the effect of the ability cannot be activated. 6- Every time the ability is activated, the Negative Zone increases by 1/12th of the total surface: meaning if is occupied just 1/12th of the clock face at first use, it will increase to 2/12th at the second, then 3/12th at the third, and so on. The twelfth time the ability is used, the pocket watch will be successfully conjured, but it will be entirely red and it will be impossible to use it. 24 hours afterwards, the Negative Zone will again be equal to 1/12th of the total area. Multiplication rush: certain attributes are multiplied by a certain amount (determined via verbal confirmation, for example if I wanted to multiply my attributes by ten I would say “times ten”) the attributes that are multiplied are: strength, speed and reaction time. However to balance this the following are also multiplied: Damage taken and Reiku consumption. For example, if I wanted to destroy a wall in front of me but I was too weak to do it if I used “times two” I might be able to break through it as my strength would be twice as high, however during the effect I would take twice as much damage then normal and say if my Reiku would last 30 minutes it would only last 15 minutes while the effect was active. Any normal Reiku abilities can be used while the effect is active, for example Keosu though they will also be under the effects of Multiplication Rush. Limitations: The multiplication only works with whole numbers, I can’t do for example “times two point five” The only way to cancel the effect is to say “divided by” and then the number you multiplied by. If you multiply by a number you can’t multiply to a higher or lower number, you can only change it by canceling the effect and then redoing it. In battle the user would have to be very aware of exactly how much stronger their opponent is then them otherwise they risk making themselves too weak and take increased damage or making themselves too strong and burning their Reiku too quickly. Sincere Extremities:' In short, the user is able to conjure the five different facial extremities on their opponent, each one contributing to form one single entity that feeds on the aura of the host, and one which will always tell the truth, the user would conjure a mouth onto their opponent's body, and depending on where it was placed it would tell a different truth. So in combat for instance, if one was conjured onto a users arm, the mouth would tell me exactly when the user was going to use the arm to attack me and how, and this would be the case for all body parts except for the head. If a mouth was placed on the forehead, it would tell the truth of what the user was thinking and how they felt. This basic premise is still the case but has been expanded along further, as now, all facial features can be conjured along a person, to essentially create a second face. This is because although the mouths will always speak the truth when asked a question, they will only do so if the opponent tells a lie. And the user can also conjure a ear onto the opponents head to hear what they are thinking in case of the opponent not speaking at all 1) In order for the entity to exist, the Sincere Extremities must all be attached to the same body part, meaning it will not form if for instance I have conjured a mouth on their arm and an ear on their head. 2) In order to attach the Sincere Extremities, I must be in direct contact with that person with my hands. 3) If I replace someone's real facial feature with a Sincere one, their mouth for instance, the next time I try to use the Keosu the body part will be of the previous owners and not a sincere one and However, the ability will return to normal after I attach the normal extremity onto a person. 4)The entity is a parasite that feeds off of the aura of the host, and the more determined the opponent is to hide their truth, the more aura will be required to reveal it. There fore, if an extremely determined non-Reiku user lies about a truth or refuses to reveal it, the parasite may kill them in the attempts to uncover it. Fortnation: creates platforms out of her Reiku to change direction, accelerate, retreat to safety and in general move freely even in midair. The platforms can also be used as shields or to entrap a target. Ging can also manifest them away from herself, but their durability drops in this case. He is adept at creating them while hiding there presence, leading the enemy to believe he is floating in midair. When combined with his immense speed and agility, as well as his kick-based martial art, make Ging an unpredictable fighter and a real threat in close quarters combat. Due to his mobility far surpassing his opponent’s, he can devote all his strength to attacking, using high-damaging techniques. Shadow Games Hide & Seek: The host of Shadow Games can open a portal using any shadow in range of the area of effect. Nen users can pass through these shadow gates in an attempt to catch the host or avoid getting caught. If the host is not caught within 30 minutes then all players are forced into not having Reiku for an hour per player ( 2 = 2 hrs, 3 = 3 hrs, 4 = 4 hrs, etc.), and cannot use nen until the time limit is up. Limitation: The rules of the games can work against the host if Ging loses the shadow game he will be subject to the drawback Hide & Seek's penalty applies to the host if another player touches the host and says "you're it!" The rules, limitations and penalties for each game have to be told to all players involved inthe Shadow Games, before the game being explained can officially start. Impact Retribution: If the user intakes damage, the damage will take usual effect, but the user stores the impact. At will, the user will emit a reiku bubble, which can be easily popped (it does not require reiku to pop it). When the bubble is popped, it will release that force at the popper. The more force that is stored, the larger the bubble is. Limitations: The user must consciously store the impact. This means, if they go unconscious, all the stored energy is lost. In essence, the user is gambling that they can tank the attack and make their released bubble stronger. Also, the more force that is in the bubble, the longer it takes to emit it, and the harder it is to pop it. God’s Eye: The user creates two linked portals anywhere in a 10 metre radius so long as they have seen the location that they are spawning the portal. The portals work like this: whenever something (be it reiku or a physical object) travels through one side of the portal it comes out of the other side. The portal can be any size so long as it fits in the 10m radius. While the portals are active you can look through them and see the linked side of the other portal. If you activate En then the portal can be made anywhere inside the En area. Not only can this be used for travel and spying but also in fighting. Say an opponent is swinging a 100% Ko punch at you. Simply open a portal in the fists path and the other at the back of their head and bam they’ve just punched themself. '''Limitations: 1:Both portals must have a designated location before spawning, if only one is designated then it won’t spawn. 2:The portals cannot be moved after spawning, if they need to be in another location both must be shut off and designated once more. 3:The portal can’t be closed if a physical, solid object is traveling through it. It can if it is a liquid, gas or Nen. 4:The portal opening is fast but no instant, it takes a few milliseconds to open both portals, longer if the portal is bigger. 5:The same sides of the portal are always linked the same way, this will need to be taken into consideration. Consented Slavery''(Master and Minion): The user is able to submit themselves to another person, completely losing their freedom as a result. After this happens the user must do whatever the person asks them to. However, if the task is too great for the user to accomplish normally, they are able to exceed any limits set on themselves in order to full fill their masters command. The Hatsu will end if either the user or Master dies, or if the master relinquishes control of the user. '''Limitations:' 1) After their freedom is restored, the user cannot take the same master again; ever. Hold Your Horses(Slow Down):The user reduces their velocity in any particular direction by removing as much kinetic energy from their body as they want. Even if he jump, you move at the Earth's speed, which is about 1000 mph at the equator, and the figure gets smaller as you move away from the equator. Now, this Keosu decelerates one's body to whatever they want, and therefore, the Earth would spin under you. If done with the correct timing, and in the correct direction (facing west to move from something, facing east to move towards something), the user could move at super speeds and outrun opponents or attack opponents. * Not a limitation, per se, but using this hatsu could be very dangerous because if anything touches you, it will be hitting you at 1000 mph potentially. Tag'' (You're it):'' A bastardization of what was once an innocent childrens game; when the user touches a target and says "Tag, you're it", a curse is then placed on the target. After this occurs, a game of Tag will take place lasting for five minutes, with every participant needing to play along. As for the basic rules for the game, it's fairly simple. Once the Keosu ability is activated and a person is it, that person must try to Tag somebody else before the timer runs out. This can be anybody, a passer by or another Reiku user entirely. If the person Tagged is killed however, then the curse will pass to the last person who was It. After 5 minutes, whoever is It when the timer runs will have their Reiku sealed, how long depending on how many people have been tagged during the game and how long that person has been tagged for. It is important to note that the person It is not allowed to kill any other players that are not it. Should they break this rule or attempt to break this rule(by attacking a player with murderous intent), the game will end prematurely and the person will have their Reiku sealed immediately and indefinitely. Limitations: 1) In order to activate the Keosu, the user must either explain the rules in detail before or (preferably) after they have touched the person and said "Tag, you're it!". 2) In order to tag another person you cannot just touch them. You must touch them with your hands and say "Tag". 3) The person It will only be penalised for the No Killing rule if they kill another player; they are still able to attack and kill other people not playing the game. While technically everyone could be classified as a player since everyone can be tagged, the rule only refers to people who have already tagged or been tagged during the game. Skill Chart Overal Skil: 390